Show Me Love
by Mariuslover66
Summary: A simple DustfingerxMeggie story. I wanted to try one so i did and i honestly love the pairing. There are NOT enough stories for them so here it is. Enjoy! Rated for swearing


Show Me Love

Disclaimer: no I don't own Inkheart but do love the books. Dustfinger is the best. Honestly who doesn't love a good fire-eater! Rock on DustfingerxMeggie! This story was named in honor of the song Show Me Love by the band TATU who's songs i love to listen to so much. WARNING SWEARING AHEAD IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T READ. THIS IS FOR YOUR VALUES NOT BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO READ IT! Thank you. Meggie is not me she is an actual character and if you don't believe me look it up.

Mortimer Flachart was a bookbinder and one who was the best at his trade. His daughter was Meggie Flachart who had gained his ability to read things out of stories and the uncommon ability to read things back in. She was in love with Farid, or so he thought. It was after Dustfinger died that Meggie had become depressed. Farid had become verbally abusive towards her and ran off with Dustfinger's daughter, Brianna. Meggie was constantly alone reading or writing, and sometimes , exploring the dark caves that held Dustfinger's unchanging body. Mortimer or Mo as Meggie so lovingly called him, had found her sitting next to Dustfinger's unmoving body more than once.

"Meggie?" he called and she didn't move nor did she speak. "Meggie," he called again and she rose her blank face to her father, who flinched inwardly at the expressionless gaze of his daughter. "Come on. Resa made dinner." His daughter just nodded and gathered her things. Casting one last pain filled glace at Dustfinger, she fallowed her father back into the light.

"Meggie you shouldn't stay in there so long." she nodded.

"Yeah I know." came her usual monotone and she continued to walk ahead. Ompherous saw their exchange and his eyes filled with grief for the young woman. On any given day he'd jeer at her and brag but that head stopped after Dustfinger died.

"That's it. Time to bring you back Dustfinger." he nodded to himself and strode into the cave to awaken Dustfinger once and for all, even if he had to die trying.

Dustfinger felt warmth hit his body and air fill his lungs for what felt like the first time in ages. His stay with the White Women had been long and for the most part unpleasant. "Dustfinger, hey are you awake Dustfinger?" Dustfinger blinked and opened his eyes fully for the first time in five years.

"Ompherus?" he asked and he heard a boystrous laugh fill the cave. He was still in the cave? They didn't burry him?

He sat up to see Ompherus or Cheese Face as Farid had put it. "Farid! He's alive right!" he asked panicked. Ompherus nodded.

"Yeah but you've been dead for five years. Dustfinger people have missed you." his eyes were sad. Laughing he said. "Now I've FINALLY done my part I can die!" with that Ompherus keeled over.

Standing up unstedily, Dustfinger looked down at Ompherus with a sad smile. The crazy man had done it again. He'd brought him home.

Bowing, Dustfinger made his way out of the maze of caves and out into the open when he heard a yell.

He rushed to the spot where he found Farid alive and well fighting with a beautiful yyoung woman. Who was this? Resa? No she was different.

"Meggie come on! Why are you so mad? Brianna's my wife!" Meggie! It was Meggie! She'd grown up so much since he'd seen her when she was 13. And Farid was married to Brianna! His daughter? Didn't he save him for Meggie? Meggie wheeled on Farid.

**(THIS IS WHERE THE SWEARING STARTS AND IT'S PRETTY BAD SO TURN BACK NOW IF YOU CAN'T STAND SWEARING. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!)**

**"**I don't care! It was MY room! If you really wanted to fuck her THAT bad you could have gone home you prick!" she yelled and turned back around.

"You weren't using it anyway!" he countered and paused. "I know what this is about! You're still guilty that you couldn't bring back Dustfinger! It's not my fault that you suck at what you do!" He hollered and Meggie stopped. Farid smirked. "That's right. You heard me. Your blaming me for YOUR failure. You never wanted him back anyway."

Meggie suddenly whirled around and punched him, her fist connecting visously with his nose, sending the dark boy to the ground. Tears were running down her face as she glared at him, her teeth clenched. "Don't you EVER say that again! Do you hear me? EVER! At least I tried. It's not like you did anything. He's still be here if he didn't have to save your sorry ass. So don't you DARE blame this on ME. I LOVED YOU! I don't know WHAT i was thinking when i did, but i was. And you know i regret it everyday because i lost him for YOU!" she screamed and ran off.

Dustfinger stepped into the open. "Smooth move boy." he snarled and Farid spun around.

"Dustfinger!" he cried happily, running over to him.

Dustfinger held up a hand, his scared face frowning at the boy. "I died to bring you back for her and this is how you thank me? By being a dickhead to the one who loved you and marring my daughter. Farid, I'm happy for you and my daughter but i don't like you hurting the one Iloved." I snapped at him and he fell to the dirt, shock. "You can stay here. I'm going to find Meggie. You didn't deserve her anyway." Dustfinger walked away, leaving a stunned Farid in his wake.

Meggie ran to the ONE plac she knew Dustfinger had loved. The Lake of the Water Faires. Sitting down she began to sob.

Dustfinger ran around the forest trying to find Meggie. He yelled her name as loud as he could before sighing and finding the Lake of the Water Fairies. He heard a sob and there she was. Her blonde hair creating a golden curtain over her face. His heart ached for her. Ached to stop her tears.

"Dustfinger..." came her sob and he moved from the bushes.

"There's a story about this place. About a girl and a fire-eater." He watched her breath catch and her body stilled.

"Is there? Can i hear it?"

"I guess. See this fire-eater would come to this place to have the water fairies dance on his skin so he could get fire honey from the fire elves. And one day he went into the forest and brought along his best friend's beautiful daughter. She was young. Almost too young but this girl was so special. He'd met her when she was a toddler and once again the year before. He loved her. But alas she was in love with another so he admired from afar and was a friend to her."

"What did he do with her in the forest?"she asked listening to him, her body so still he thought that she was a statue.

He moved closer to her. " They ran together. When he told her that he wanted to show her something special she agree and they arrived here. He told her that she had to be silent for the surprise to happen and she agreed to that as well, her face so alight with happiness he couldn't love her more than that moment. They sat together on the banks and the water fairies poked their heads from the water and rose to meet them. The fairies dance around them and the girl smiled so brightly at him, he didn't know how the sun stayed in a job. So he told her softly that if she ever felt sad or alone to come here and the fairies would dance for her as long as she was quiet and he would find her."

'Did he ever tell her how he felt?" she asked and shivered as Dustfinger grew closer, feeling his shadow on her back,

" He couldn't. He was a coward and he died before he could. He thought of her everyday when he was with the white women. Every moment of every second of every day. When he was able to go back to her, he found her alone and sad in the same spot they were once so happy together. So he stood behind her and struggled to tell her how he felt until he finally said i love her to her."

Meggie listened, her heart pounding. "He still loved her after being away for so long?" This man sounded so much like her beloved Dustfinger it made her heart ache.

"Oh yes. Very much so."By this time Dustfinger had his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them softly. "And as he stood behind her and he asked if she loved him..."

"What did she say?"

"He doesn't know, she hasn't answered him yet."

"What was his name?"

"Dustfinger."

"And hers?"

He knelt behind her. "Meggie." she gasped, her body rocking forward, and she spun around, landing straight into his arms.

"Dustfinger!" she sobbed into his chest. "I'm so sorry. I missed you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you a thousand times." she bawled against him. Dustfinger gathered her shaking body closer and stroked her hair.

"It's alright. I love you too Meggie. I love you so much." His voice was horse with emotion. "Its all going to be OK now. I'm here. You have nothing to apologize for. Farid on the other hand... that dickhead boy has much to answer for."

"Dustfinger I'm so sorry I thought I loved him. It was you all the time." she whispered, having no more strengh than that.

Dustfinger kissed her lips hard and pulled back. "That dumb ass boy lost the best think in the world."

Meggie smiled into his chest. "To the best fire-eater in the world." he grinned down at her.

"Thank you love." he watched a beautiful smile arise on her face.

"I love you so much Dustfinger." she kissed him, sighing in relief at the realness of it all. He was really here. She didn't need to be sad.

"Love you too darlin'."

"Come home? Mo and Resa would like to see you." Dustfinger smiled.

"Stay with me first for a moment. You'll have to be quiet." she grinned at him and together they sat in silence and watched as the wather faires rose from the water. They bowed to their audience and danced beautifully for the newly reunited couple. Once done they sank back into the water and Meggie stood.

"Let's go Dustfinger!" she tugged him to his feet grinning and Dustfinger's heart melted like it did whenever Meggie smiled at him. He kissed her head.

"Alright let's go. Lead the way love." she grinned at him again and they race threw the forest hand in hand to Meggie's house. They burst threw the door.

"Mo! Resa! Dustfinger's back! He's back!' she jumped up and down and they rushed into the room.

"Dustfinger!" they cried together and hugged him. He pulled back similing at them and taking Meggie's hand. Mo smiled warmly at them.

"You do realize that if you hurt her I'll be forced to be Blue Jay again and kill you." Dustfinger chuckled.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about us Silvertongue. I couldn't love anyone more than her." They smiled and kissed. Resa let out a whoop of happiness, and Dustfinger smiled at Meggie.

"Sleep under the stars with me tonight." she kissed him back.

"Like that night you showed me how good you are a fire-eater?" she asked.

"Better." he rested his head against hers and she gave him a face breaking grin.

"I'd love to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Dustfinger."

"Wish granted." he smirked and she ran out into the night, Dustfinger attempted to fallow her.

Until Mo called out. "Dustfinger wait! Take this with you. At least make yourselves comfortable in the grass!" he laughed joyously at the return f his daughter's happiness. He tossed Dustfinger a backpack and he looked inside. A blanket and a pillow.

"Any food?" Mo laughed.

"Yes, be good with her. Nothing will happen between you two unless you marry and that's final!" Mo gave Dustfinger a serious look and Dustfinger nodded his head.

"Whatever you say Silvertongue! I'll pass the message to Meggie and tell her no funny ideas." he smirked at that sentence and Mo glared for a moment. "Honest!" Dustfinger promised and Mo motioned him to leave and Dustfinger took off with renewed speed. He quickly caught up to the giggling woman, who squealed when he picked her up off the ground from behind.

"Dustfinger!" she yelled in a mock angery tone, laughing afterwards anyway. Dustfinger chuckled at her and set her on her feet.

"Silvertongue says no funny business. Don't make that face, you know what i mean." he smiled at her blushing face and pulled her to the grass beside him as he pulled out the blanket and laid it on the grass. He crawled onto it and yanked the pillow from it's confines of the backpack before laying down with a sigh. He looked up at Meggie. "Join me?"

She smiled and lay down next to him. She moved so she head was on resting on his shoulder and Dustfinger put an arm around her. Together they starred up at the stars in complete and utter peace.

"Dustfinger?"

"Hm?" He asked, getting drowsy from her warmth and the comfortable heat of summer in the Inkworld.

"Do we have any idea what you're gonna say to Brianna and Farid?" he looked down at her.

"I have nothing to say to that ungrateful little brat. As for my daughter... she doesn't want to see me anyway so why bother?" Meggie settled back against his shoulder.

"Dustfinger?"

"Hm?" she snuggled closer.

"I love you." she whispered and gave him a sweat kiss.

He kissed her back just as sweatily. "I love you too." He told her and nuzzled his cheek and chin against her head. Finally they fell asleep, happy that they were able to show each other how much they loved each other now.

The End

Sorry it took so long for me to write this story. I saw the movie Inkheart and it was amazing. I cried at the end i loved it so much. Dustfinger was my hero. Anywho R&R please.


End file.
